


Putin's Property

by itscoldout



Category: Vladimir Putin - Fandom, putin
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Orgasm, Politics, Power Dynamics, President, Russia, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoldout/pseuds/itscoldout
Summary: Vladimir Putin and Reader fan fic. I have a crush on him, please let me just write this okay.
Relationships: Putin/Reader, Vladimir Putin/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

*what the fuck am i doing*

It was one in the morning in Moscow, Russia. Or that’s where I wish I was at. 

I stayed tucked in my thick blankets with my eyes glued to the ceiling. 

I couldn’t sleep. 

The sounds of sirens and cars rushing past were calming, and the sort of white noise I needed. But I couldn’t sleep. The feeling of someone watching me was tingling at the core of my body. Eyes that pierced my skin. Eyes that lingered on my nude body pressing against my blankets. 

Hopefully it was Vladimir Putin. The man of my dreams. The man I wished I looked up to when I was down on my knees. I’ve been researching about him, trying to crack down on what he has done. I was curious in what he does as the President of Russia. What the news tells me, is that he's corrupted. Is he though? I've binge-watched plenty of Putin videos on YouTube doing things that contradict his public image. He seemed to be quite alpha and dominant, yet he seemed to have a soft spot. I was turned on by this. Vladimir was my type. I didn't care for age. I liked them old, and Putin was old.

It was irrational for me to speak of a notorious president like this. I had to stop but it was easier said than done. 

But there was this tingling feeling inside of me—the feeling of someone watching me. There always was. Everywhere I went, I felt protected. Like there was a certain aura around me that would threaten other people. I was always protected and tonight there was someone in my room... 

It was immediate. 

“Получить ее!” I heard a voice boom. 

I felt a pair of grubby hands grab my waist as I was lifted from my spot. But I didn’t resist. 

I didn’t resist because I recognized the voice. 

The voice of the man I’ve fantasized about. The voice of the man that kept me sane when I was afraid. He was there. Always there to protect me.

Even if I’ve never interacted with him.

Two pairs of hands grabbed me and I didn’t resist. I let my body relax. I was at ease. 

~~~

“Hello?” 

I heard that voice anywhere. I immediately opened my eyes to see Vladimir’s face a few inches away from me. He looked almost as handsome as he did in the pictures. His eyes were like the ocean, and I couldn’t swim. 

So I drowned in it. 

But I realized where I was. I slowly raised my upper body from the bed and opened my arms. Swiftly, I leaned in and embraced him. 

He smelled like what a real man would smell like. Vladimir smelled like an expensive, luxurious perfume with a hint of masculine musk. I engulfed the scent into my nostrils so it circulated in my brain. I hope it gave me the knowledge Vladimir always had. He was always very intelligent and diplomatic. As I pulled away from him, I exhaled slowly.

“Hello, Mr. Putin,” I breathed. “You have found me.” 

Vladimir blinked a few times before nervously laughing. “Yes, and I am willing to keep you.”

I widened my eyes. Turning to look at his security, they both kept a straight face. This meant Vladimir was serious... Vladimir. Saying Vladimir reminded me of Vladimir from League of Legends. It was the bloody guy who can slow people down by transforming into a puddle of blood and going under their feet. I hated that champion in League of Legends.

His English was quite good. It should be, anyway, he was a KGB spy. I've always known Vladimir could speak English. I once watched a YouTube video of him understanding an English joke way before the interpreter could even tell him the joke! He could do anything. Sometimes I felt as if it was his world, and everyone was just living in it.

“Hey, Mr. Putin?” I pouted.

“Hm?” he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled. “Can I call you Vlad?” 

His eyes glistened when I spoke of that nickname. After a few seconds of thinking, he nodded.

I wanted to hold him for eternity with the way he was looking at me. I was the President's... What terms were we on? With the way my heart was reacting, I would be elated to be just his pet.

His personal sex slave maybe.

Vlad sat on the edge of the bed. White silk sheets and golden headboard. I felt like a queen under Vlad's presence and he treated me like one because before I knew it, he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. My mind was drifting to a state of euphoria. Our lips touched once more for the last time before Vlad leaned back and gave me a gentle smile. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks. It was embarrassing for him to catch me in such a flustered manner, but my heart was fluttering when he came near me.

Slowly, he got up. He looked attractive in his black tailored suit. This man was estimated to be worth seventy billion dollars. He seems to be very secretive about his wealth, but I read an article about his immense wealth. I didn't know the games he played, but all I did know, that I wanted to be First Lady. I wanted to be next to him while he meddles with elections and soon dominates America.

That was a wish I wanted to be granted.

"(Y/N)," he cleared his throat and looked at me. "Unfortunately, I have a few things to do. In the meantime, please go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, котенок."

I tilted my head. "What does that mean?"

"Kitten. You are my little kitten—so soft and cute," he leaned over and pinched my cheeks. Vlad smiled again. "Goodnight."

~~~

"Good morning, котенок, " was the first thing I heard in the morning. Vlad sat on the edge of the bed in his presidential suit. I felt elated for him to be in front of me, but also nervous because I was missing from my home. My parents were at work but I have yet to tell them that I've landed in Russia. Perhaps later in the day, I'll confess that the Russian president and I are eloping.

I let out a loud yawn before wrapping my arms around Vlad. "Good morning, Mr. President. I had a really good sleep in this bed."

"I'm glad. I've gotten all the items you need here," he winked. "I did a lot of... how do you say? Ah yes, I did a lot of stalking."

"I know you did," I grinned. "And surprisingly, I'm not mad."

Of course, he knew everything about me. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew my blood type. I didn't even know my own blood type. Vlad looked at me with such a beaming smile on his face, that even I couldn't get mad at him. I've never met anyone who cared enough about me to pull all of this, and I was so shocked that I finally had someone close to me. I always felt alone in this dark world. During the night Vlad kidnapped me, I was having paranoia. I always do. 

There are many instances where I'd be paranoid and scared of other people. I had major trust issues and I was always mistrusting other people. No one was out there to get me, but I yearned for safety and protection. I wanted to be secured. When I felt Vlad's presence, I always feel secure. I remember when I drifted off to sleep, Vlad held me close to him and I didn't even know he was there. I could even hear the Russian army surrounding my house!

He kept me sane and kept me safe. I needed that. 

Tears started to overflow and roll down my cheeks. Hot, steaming tears burned the skin of my cheeks but I sat there with a smile on my face. He was real and he wasn't in my dreams. I felt the rush of happiness and the gentle wave of sadness. Vlad loved me, Vlad saved me, and I was his to save and love. 

Vlad quickly rushed to comfort me. "(Y/N), what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... I'm just," I sniffed as I leaned towards Vlad. He held me in his arms and I cried. "I feel safe. I feel safe in your arms and I feel safe here."

He smoothed my hair and patted my head. "Oh, my love, it is hard to not be safe in my arms. I am a powerful man."

I pulled away to look him in the eyes. Vlad was teasing me with his bright grin. His eyes were always dark and dull, his lips were always in a tight frown, but he was smiling for me. 

"Thank you, Vlad," I whispered. "Thank you for saving me."


	2. Valiant, Vivacious, Vigorous Sex with Vladimir Putin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing else to explain.

*For legal reasons and so I don't disappear mysteriously, this is all fiction.*

After a serene evening with Vlad, I soon fell deeply in love with him. I didn't know I could fall even deeper, but I did. Vladimir Putin, the great Russian president, is keeping me and I fell in love with him. It was surreal. When I look at this man, I can never see him meddling with the U.S elections. Perhaps it was a theory... perhaps Vlad never did anything wrong. The media painted him as a terrible man—painted him with colours that they wanted everyone else to see. But I saw through it. In the end, the paint washes off and my ideal man comes through. It was as if I was wearing rose-tinted glasses that painted Vlad the way he deserved to be painted as. He was who he was to me. I didn't care what anyone else said. I didn't care what the media outside of Russia said. 

President Putin was a good man. 

The night has only begun. My nude body was pressed against the sheets as Vlad picks me up to a different room in one of his Putin's property. It was rumoured that he had many places in Russia, and I was lucky enough to be in one of the covert palaces. He moved me out of the Kremlin complex because he said it was too dangerous for me. I agree! Where I resided, there was 24/7 security and I can sleep peacefully. 

As he lifted me up bridal style, I leaned back to look at him. He was a very handsome gentleman; sixty-eight years old and he looks younger than he looks. Vlad looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face as he gently put me down. 

"Where are you taking me, Mr. President?" I teased, my hand giving him a gentle push.

Vlad's eyes darkened with lust. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door for me. "You'll see, котенок."

I stepped into the spacious room. I was shocked as to how red everything was. Red flooring, red walls, I was almost blinded by the immense singular colour in this room. My eyes wandered and observed the objects being held here. I could hear Vlad lock the room.

Sex toys and machines were all around the room. I was shocked to see that the Russian president would be into BDSM and anything that was sexually deviant. My lips curled into a smile because so was I. I could feel Vlad's presence as he walked towards me, his crotch touching my ass. My heart was beating. I could smell the distinct cologne emitting from his body. Did he do this for me? Or was he always into this?

With hesitation, I turned around to look at him. "Vlad..."

"Do you want to play, (Y/N)?" his voice deepened. I felt intoxicated by his energy that I almost fainted in his arms. The room we were in was so chilly that my nipples were hardening. Cold air was lightly brushing past my exposed skin; I had goosebumps and I didn't know whether it was due to Vlad or the weather in this red room.

"Yes... Yes," I slanted my eyebrows. I looked at Vlad with need in my body. "Oh yes, Mr. President. Yes. I do."

He stepped closer to me. I almost moaned at the brush of his suit coat against my nipples. His large, masculine hands that have held amazing leaders and Trump's hand, groped one of my breasts in such a gentle, light manner that I relaxed my shoulders. Trump's image flashed in my mind and I quickly shook away the image. It was Vlad and I's time. I didn't want to think about Trump right now. 

Vlad and Trump, I used to think they had a secret agenda together. It made me jealous. I didn't want to be jealous.

As he fondled my breasts, our lips collided and I could almost hear the national anthem play. His tongue grazed my bottom teeth while he rolled my hard nipple between his fingers. I leaned back against one of the sex furniture, thinking that this was the one I would be fucked on... but it wasn't. Vlad had other plans for me. I was anxious. I was anticipating what he was going to do to me when he lifted me up.

I watched as he placed me on a sex stockade. I recognized it. It was one of the sex stockades I wanted before. 

"Put your head into this hole," Vlad instructed.

"Okay." 

"Okay? Do we not have manners now?"

"Yes, sir," I sheepishly responded as I poked my head into the large hole. 

He clamped the machine down. My hands were tied with rope and my legs as well. I felt slightly embarrassed to be fully exposed to Vlad but there was a mix of humiliation and pleasure to what we were doing. My legs were spread out wide; the blossoming flower between my legs was blooming for Vlad to pollinate. This was beautiful. This was the Vlad I dreamed of, and here he was, standing in front of me with his manhood out. 

My clit was already swollen due to the anticipation and my already aroused body. The feeling of love, embarrassment, and arousal was stimulating every particle that made up my body. My mind, soul, body, was Vlad's and Vlad's only. I soon woke up from the trance of humiliation and opened my mouth wide for the President's cock. I tried to speak, but what I was saying was muffled as Vlad thrust his member in my mouth. 

I sucked obediently, tasting Vlad's delicious member and entranced by the musk. He let out low groans while he forcefully shoved his cock in deeper down my throat. I moaned while the pad of his thumb slowly stimulated my clitoris. I needed to be fucked. I needed to be fucked as if I was helpless. 

Immediately after he pulled out, I looked him in the eye with such need that I was almost going to pass out. I parted my lips. "Please fuck me..."

"How badly do you want to be fucked, (Y/N)?" his eyes still met mine as he thumbed my soaking wet cunt. 

I was drenched and he didn't put it in yet. The slight touch of his finger against my entrance almost made me roll back my eyes. 

"I want it so badly, sir. Vlad, please, I need you inside of me," I pleaded. I threw my head back as he slipped a finger in. My walls clenched onto the finger for its dear life as I sheepishly let out a low moan. "Need... you to... use me. Please, sir. Use me. Fuck me like I'm your real sex slave. I want it rough, I want you to make me cry."

Vlad raised an eyebrow as I pleaded. His lips curled into a smirk.

I continued, "After this, I want to be spanked or flogged. I want you to leave red marks on my ass. Please..."

With my dripping wet cunt exposed, he took another step forward and placed another finger in. It slid in easily with my juices being the lubrication. Vlad pumped his fingers while directly making eye contact with me. I bit my lip from moaning once again, but I couldn't stop it.

He slowly took his fingers out and placed it to my lips. "Taste how much you want me, котенок. Taste your arousal for me."

Obediently, I sucked on his fingers. I tasted my arousal, and I tasted his flesh on my tongue. Vlad was teasing me and I didn't know for how long. I was going to break. I needed him. Seconds were passing, the candle wax is dripping, time was ticking, and my vagina was getting needier and needier. If he continued stalling, I might end up coming if his tongue grazed my slit.

"Good girl," he whispered. "You are doing very good, my котенок."

I whimpered softly as I felt the head of his member rubbing against my clit. His cock slid upwards against the folds of my womanhood, and soon it would be drenched by the absolute waters overflowing my system. Once he finished torturing me, I felt his entire shaft enter inside of me. I screamed as he slammed his body against mine without warning. 

Euphoria. That was what this was. Vlad pounding me, whispering sweet things into my ear, I was spiralling out of control. I wanted this and I received it. My mind was blank as the sound of his balls hitting my skin was raw music to my ears. 

His hands gripped my waist as he thrust into me. He let out a low, masculine grunt next to my ear; I could feel his warm breath against my skin. "Your cunt is so tight and wet, my love. Wet for Putin, yes?"

"Oh, God, yes... Yes, Mr. President," I moaned louder. "Please don't stop... Don't stop!"

I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I felt restrained and I felt helpless. I had to take him. I felt like I was being ravished by this man with my helpless self, being in full sexual contact. My moans echoed in the room. It bounced off the walls, and back to me while he continued to fuck me as if it was the last day on Earth. He continued to hit my pleasure spot while I stayed in a sexual trance. I almost had an epiphany while he slammed his body against mine. 

This was bliss. 

"(Y/N)... котенок, I'm going to cum," he groaned as he picked up the pace. 

His thumb slowly trailed down to my clit again, rubbing in motions that made my body shake. I finally reached my limit. I could feel the ticking time bomb, and I could feel it go off. The core of my body was about to explode as if Kim Jong Un truly did nuke the U.S. 

"I'm coming!" I shrieked as I rolled back my eyes, gasping as my body shook against his. 

I burst into a rainbow of colours, I burst into the best orgasm I've ever had in my life while Vlad's string of warm cum shot into my womb. Our sexual energy, our sexual connection was phenomenally good. I could almost see our souls embrace. I could almost see our souls emerging into one. I was in euphoria. I was electrified by him and everything about him. I was in ecstasy.

When he pulled out, he looked at me with lustful eyes. I felt a glistening trail of tears from my eyes and down my flushed cheeks. The room was filled with near silence. Our heavy breathing was now the music to my ears. 

He helped me out of the sex stockade and untied me. I stood up slowly as I was still recovering from the rush of joy inside of me. There was a type of high after being fucked by Putin—a high that you can never get anywhere else. Not even those hard drugs in Russia. Those were hard drugs. But my favourite drug was Vladimir Putin.

"Bend over now," he pushed my back. "Do you enjoy spanking with a belt?"

I landed on a black leather seat. My elbows pressed against it, my ass facing up and towards Vlad. 

"Yes, sir."

The leather material was slowly running along my ass. I closed my eyes. This painful experience was to be cherished. This was going to be an honour. Vladimir Putin, bending me over and spanking me. I'll look at the mirror and my cheeks are pinkish red. That was the way I liked it.

"один." 

One. 

I let out a slight whimper. But the pleasure took over the pain.

"You've been an awfully bad girl before I came and rescued you, weren't you?" his voice was stern this time.

"Два."

Two. My pussy was starting to get more drenched when the belt hit my right cheek.

"Три."

Three. He snapped it again.

He repeated until I receive fifteen. My ass was burning, but burning with pleasure. Vladimir Putin already knew how I liked it. I always enjoyed the belt, and I was happy that it was his that was hitting me. I bit my bottom lip as his hands gripped my waist. His cock between my ass wasn't soft, nor semi-hard. It was still hard.

After fucking me again, this time, from behind, he turned me around.

Vlad pulled me in close to him. His hands smoothed down my now tousled hair. 

"(Y/N), are you okay?" he gripped my shoulders and leaned back to look at me.

I nodded, smiling at his concern. "Vlad, I really enjoyed it."

"Let's go get you cleaned," he spoke softly. It was a voice I rarely ever heard from him. He totally destroyed my guts, used me like I was a sex doll, hit me, and I loved every moment of it. This was a different side of him. He had many different sides. I'm glad I could see the ones hidden from the public.

The bathtub was oddly golden.

Vlad helped me chug a glass of water. After I finished, he set the cup aside with a smile of admiration on his face. 

I didn't expect him to fix me a bubble bath but he did. He scrubbed me and cleaned me with a loofah as he told me how beautiful I was.

"прекрасный, (Y/N). You are a прекрасный woman," Vlad's voice softened. I raised my arms so he could scrub my armpits. "Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head.

"Beautiful," he smiled. "I also like how beautiful you looked when you had your legs spread open for me."

"Mr. President, you're making me blush." I turned to face away from him, trying to hide the shy smile on my face.

"But it is true! It is true," he exclaimed as he leaned forward to me. His accent was more prominent. "Your wet little pussy is also very beautiful."

"Ah! Vlad, please!" I giggled. 

I cupped a small section of the bubbles and threw it at him.

His eyes widened at my sudden fit. I laughed at the pile of bubbles on top of his head. He looked adorable and playful, not intimidating and domineering anymore. The water slightly splashed out as I moved my body to face him more. Vlad let out a slight chuckle and shook his head. "How dare you throw these... bubbles... at Vladimir Putin!"

"I apologize, Mr. Putin. But... what are you going to do about it?" I winked.

"Oh... you..." he tried to hide his amusement as he attempted to be mad at me. 

I let out another giggle as he dropped the loofah in the bathtub. His hands sharply reached my armpits. I burst into an explosion of laughter and resistance because of the tickling he was doing. As I tried to retaliate, I ended up giving up. 

You can never go to war with Russia. The Nazis have tried it... they lost. 

I gave in to Vladimir Putin. I don't regret it. I loved him and he loved me. That was all I needed. Never did I imagine my relationship with Vladimir Putin could ever exist, but it has and I don't think it ever will vanish into thin air. He was a good man. I did agree with democracy and freedom of speech, but hey, we can still work it out!

Vladimir Putin. The name was so sweet on my tongue. 

Vladimir Putin. Our love, just like the Russian military, will forever be strong.


End file.
